Final battle for Tokyo 3!
by AyumiTora
Summary: Tokyo 3 is under attack again!Confessions of love confessed! but to who? a battle feild only complicates things! What will happen in the final war against the Angels? Will we win or will they...
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

**The Arrival of the Sanii (Lieutenant)**

**Ikari Shinji:**

**Third child**

**Age:** 14  
**Sex:** Male  
**Birthday:** June 6, 2001  
**Relations:**

Father: Gendo Ikari  
Mother: Yui Ikari  
Guardian: Misato Katsuragi

Connection to SEELE: None other then father and mothers connection.

A boy the same age as Kaworu Nagisa typed the information into the newly received laptop. He has short, brown hair. Few boxes surrounded him, as he sat in front of a glass table, trying to remember other information he was given. Nothing came to mind.

"It's a little early to be working on reports. Wouldn't you agree?" an albino boy asked as he stood behind him carrying boxes full of his own items and possessions.

"Coming from someone like you, Kaworu. I'm not sure if I should answer." The brunette-haired boy answered.

"Come now, you're a Sanii (Lieutenant), take joy in the fact you have to work for NERV instead of SEELE!" Kaworu tried to cheer his new roommate and old friend up.

"Oh joy! A bloody factory with vague Eva's and those old bastards that call themselves commanders! It must be an honor! No a privilege to work in such a forsaken place, especially when so many murders, and suicides have been committed in it." The Sanii said futuristically but at the same time very, very sarcastically.

"Your just mad cause you and I have to deliver the mail to the teachers at the middle school." Kaworu started making his bed (which was against the left wall).

"You and I both have college degrees, speak every major language, and are both candidates for that stupid 'elite pilots' thing... I don't see why-" The Sanii was cut off by a patting on his head.

"Just calm down, I assure you no one will attack you." Kaworu tried to comfort his friend.

"It's not that I'm worried about... Well at least not as much." Sanii shivered at the thought.

Kaworu gave a small and warming chuckle.

"Just wait until you meet the second child... I'm told that she is a pilot with an attitude that's unheard of. But she looks good red." Kaworu walked to the bathroom shutting the door behind him.

"...Freak..." The Sanii said before returning to his reporting.

-----------------------------------------

"Hey, Asuka?" A blue-haired girl whispered to the redhead.

"What is it?" Asuka responded.

"Where's Misato-sensei today?" The first child asked.

"I don't know! Probably making out with Mr. Kaji..." Asuka answered with a slight hint of jealously.

"You have Shinji-kun, so why would you care if Misato-sensei was...?" The first child jabbed Asuka's jealously like a child poking a caterpillar with a stick.

A glare of death came straight at the first child from the redhead. Luckily The Lunch bell rang and Shinji had successfully saved Ayanami from the deadly rage. A sigh escaped Rei's lips. Toji and Hikari had already planned a private lunch so they wouldn't be joining the rest of the gang.

"Kensuke?" Rei asked.

"What is it?" The military fan stopped just a few feet away from the door.

"Did Kaworu-kun come to school today?" The first child asked concerned.

"Nope, I heard that he's had to move to another apartment complex with someone from Tokyo 1. A Sanii I think." Kensuke answered.

"It feels weird without him being here doesn't?" Rei caught up to the camera man.

"Now that I think about... Yea... Your right." Kensuke agreed.

"Hey! Are you two just gonna stand there flirting are we gonna eat!?" The second child shouted.

Shinji Ikari, stood behind her chuckling at her comment.

"Your one to talk Asuka" Kensuke countered.

Now it was Rei's turn to giggle. Asuka just stood in the middle of the hallway in front of the smiling Ikari. She was trying to think of a comeback. No luck.

"Pfft! Whatever!" And with those words or rather that word said, the redhead stormed off, practically dragging Shinji by his wrist.

"Good comeback Asuka... Reeeaaal good..." Kensuke smiled in his triumph.

"It's probably not a good idea to push your luck Kensuke" Rei warned.

Kensuke scratched the back of his head sheepishly. A faint blush came across his face.

"Your Probably right..."

----------------------------------

"Major Katsuragi, you seemed distracted..." A blonde said.

"...Doesn't it bother you Ritsuko?" Misato kept her gaze solid on the sky.

"Doesn't what bother me?" Ritsuko raised a brow.

"That all the information on Kaworu and... Whatever that Sanii's name is. It's as if it was all erased or not ever there?" The Major responded.

"Not really. Perhaps the commander wanted the information to stay hidden?" Ritsuko suggested.

"Why though?" Misato protested. "Don't we have the rights to know at least something about the people we're about to trust our lives too?"

"The Pilots haven't been selected yet, and the angels haven't arrived yet. For all we know we might not even have to have Elite's." Ritsuko argued.

"I've already made Kaji start researching the two candidates for the elites." Misato started to confess feeling a bit safer because of Ritsuko's logic.

"Has anything come up yet?" Ritsuko asked in curiosity.

"nothing more then the pictures and basic information on their ID cards." Misato admitted with a sigh at the end.

"so what do they look like?" Ritsuko pushed further, curiosity was getting the cat lover now.

"I was only able to get one photo, it's of Kaworu Nagisa. They say his synch test score is above average, as is the Sanii's." Misato answered handing a picture of Kaworu over to Ritsuko.

"Another Albino?" Ritsuko whispered. It was too low for Misato to hear luckily.

"The second candidates name... I wasn't able to get, But I was able to get some of his health records from the previous examination test from SEELE." Misato took a swig of her beer.

"Anything we can identify him with?" Ritsuko asked.

"He has brown, short hair, and two scars. One going down his left eye and another at the same point of his nose end. The second one slashes through the first's bottom." Misato announced.

"Wonder how he got them." The blonde smiled and took a sip of her coffee.

"Why are you so calm about this?" Misato glared at her friend.

"Hm? I don't know..." Ritsuko shrugged.

Misato clenched her hands into a fist ready to strike. _'Kacchi'_ (chk). One of metallic doors open, revealing Ryoji Kaji. The pony-tailed man quickly grabbed Misato's wrist and pulled her away.

"Misato, I have some information on the candidates..." Ryoji said in the most serious tone he could get in.

"Alright..." The major looked to Ritsuko who was still sitting at the white porcelain-like table sipping her coffee. "But not here... I'm starting to think the walls have ears..." Misato turned her gaze back, but now the table was empty. Ritsuko had already left while she and Kaji chatted.

"She's gone now, so I believe since it's empty for the time being... We should start with the second report." Kaji offered. He really didn't want to go back to his office, especially with all the paper work and research there still.

Misato sighed and took a seat at the nearest table. Ryoji took the seat that laid on the opposite side.

"The more we find out the better the chances of survival..." Misato looked at the yellow file and skimmed through the pages.

----------------------------------

"Kaworu?" Shinji blinked seeing the albino in the same isle.

"Hm? Oh, hello Shinji" Kaworu smiled warmly.

"What are you doing here?" Shinji asked looking around to make sure Asuka didn't see him and Kaworu. For some odd reason she acted more aggressive and protective whenever Kaworu was near or chatted with him.

"I'm shopping for food naturally," Kaworu responded. The albino gave the third child a look as if saying "isn't-it-obvious?".

"Oh... Yeah... Well You weren't at school and..." Shinji stayed silent.

"I had some NERV related errands to run." Kaworu answered the first half of the question.

"Ok, but... Why are you in _this_ store? don't you have one downtown?" Shinji felt stupid for asking something like that.

"I moved in with an old friend. He was promoted to a Sanii back in NERV France, So I volunteered to be his roommate in an apartment complex near by." Kaworu answered again. These questions seemed so easy for him, but so hard for Shinji to wrap his mind around.

"They have a NERV building in France?" he asked a bit confused.

"Yes, they built it more then five years ago." Kaworu confirmed.

"Why didn't they build it when all the other NERV's were being built?" the boy asked.

Kaworu stayed silent. "Your going to the concert Friday right?" The albino didn't want to talk anymore of NERV, Shinji could tell that easily.

"I'm not sure... Let me think it over ok?" Shinji smiled as he followed through the act.

"Alright then, I'll-" Kaworu was cut off by the shouting redhead girl a few aisles away. "I see Soryu is with you today, I should start running before she sees us." Kaworu smiled as Shinji chuckled a little.

The two soon-to-be pilots exchanged bye's and separated from one another. Shinji headed up the aisle only to nearly knocked down by Asuka.

"There you are!" the red head shouted.

"I got all worked up because you drifted off!" She folded her arms together and tapped one of her feet on the shiny tiled floor below.

"Heh, sorry I guess I wasn't paying attention." Shinji smiled hoping she wouldn't know he was lying.

Asuka raised her hand up and looked as if she was about to strike, which in turned caused Shinji to stiffen his body, close his eyes and prepare for impact. A few seconds passed and no impact. Shinji opened his eyes to see Asuka standing in front of him with a concerned look.

"When did you get that bandage?" The red head asked pointing to the small peach-colored band-aid on his neck.

"Huh? Oh this? It's from last week, when I got hit with the steaming water." Shinji couldn't seem to recall what they were cooking last week, but he did remember that it felt like he's body just took a dive in a fire pit.

Asuka looked down. She was the one that threw the pot at Shinji. On accident of course. "Did you get everything on the list for our picnic tomorrow?" she asked not looking at him.

"Yea, why don't you tell Hikari and the others about it?" Shinji raised her head up a little.

"I don't think they'd want to come..." Asuka lied. She didn't tell anyone but Shinji cause she wanted to be **Alone** with him.

"Ok," Shinji bought it. Surprising isn't it?

"Let's go to your house. My parents aren't going to be home and we could watch that new movie your mom bought yesterday" Asuka perked up.

Shinji simply nodded his head in agreement.

--------------------------

_'Kachi, Kachi' _(clik clik) Kaworu Nagisa opened the door to his new apartment.

"Hm? A note?" The albino picked the taped piece of paper from the refrigerator.

_" Going out to... Explore, will return before midnight._

_Signed_

_Lieutenant Hokai_

A soft sigh escaped Kaworu's lips as he placed two bags of groceries bags on the counters. _'NERV better prepare itself.' _Kaworu thought putting the food away. Luckily he bought enough dango to last two weeks, but it wont last more then three or four days knowing his roommate.

"Well at least he shut his laptop off instead of just wasting it's power." The albino picked the small sleek machine up and placed it onto his lap as he sat on his bed. "And I'm sure he wont mind if I use it while he's out. Especially if he doesn't know or find out." Kaworu smiled to himself as he started to search the internet.

Meanwhile...

"Lots and lots of cars...way more then in France at least..." The Sanii mumbled to himself.

The brunette haired boy stared at the sky still walking and keeping aware of everything around him. _'The skies such a nice shade of blue...' _The Sanii thought and smiled. The second this thought distracted him,

'Bashuu!' (Bsht). A redheaded girl and black headed boy tumbled into the Sanii, groceries first, (which thanks to physical training he was able grab and place on the ground safely) then people. He wasn't so prepared for the people part and cause him to bump the back of his head on the cement ground.

"hey! Are you ok Mr.?" a voice called out.

The Sanii immediately snapped awake and sitting up. No crowd was there to see the accident. That was good.

"Oi... I'm fine... don't worry about it..." He answered.

"S-sorry, we weren't paying attention to where we were going mr... eh... Mr..." The black haired child fumbled with the words.

"Just call me Lieutenant Hokai... Or just Hokai..." The Sanii told him.

"Right, Mr. Hokai, thanks for catching the bags for us." The boy bowed before the Sanii.

The red head just stood on the Sanii's left side staring at his one eye, jaw wide open.

"You look pretty young to be a Sanii..." The red head announced aloud.

"I'm not sure to take that as a compliment or not... I'm only 15..." The Sanii ordered.

The two stared at him still in disbelief. The Sanii of course wasn't surprised.

"...I learned faster then most the people so I got through school faster... Ok now?" The man looked at the two nodding their heads and he sighed. "You two were heading somewhere weren't you?"

The two only nodded in agreement. "Ok then, where to?"

"It's not too far away, we can get there ok. Besides we wouldn't want to trouble you any further Mr.Hokai" The 14-year-old boy announced.

"Alright then," The Sanii grabbed the bags and handed them to the two.

"Before you leave, I have a question" The red head asked.

The Sanii tilted his head to one side. "what is it?"

"What are you a Sanii of?" The red head asked.

"...NERV..." He replied.

"Our parents work there!" Asuka perked up again.

"And what are your names?" The Sanii asked.

"Asuka Langley Soryu at your service!" The red head announced prideful.

"Soryu? Your mother is a key scientist." The Sanii looked to he black haired boy. "And your name is?"

"...It's... It's Shinji Ikari," Shinji answered a bit nervously. "My parents work as commander and head scientist." He added.

"I see, well now, I may see you two again if that's the case." The Sanii bowed his head walked off.

-----------------------------

"Status reports on the Eva's..." a deep and cold voice shouted.

"All Eva's are operational and ready sir!" Ritsuko answered.

"Major Katsuragi, I want all candidates for pilots rechecked and tested tomorrow." Gendo commanded.

"Right sir" Misato answered looking at Ritsuko.

* * *

Wow... and to think... all that started out with Shiro telling me that there was a game called 'ayanami raisin project'... o.o. I could've wroten more but decided to leave it like this.

Question:

Why did you write Sanii all the time instead of Lieutenant?

Answer:

I have a hard time remembering how to spelll Lieutentant, and Sanii was alot easier to rememeber.

Q:

What is the Sanii's name?

A:

... I have yet to come up with a first name, but he's last name is Hokai which means 'Destruction' i think.

Q: is the sanii gay

A: I'll leave this to him -- Hokai: haaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaayyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyl No!

ok im done. This is like bunch of clashing of evaness and manga. personalities and housing stuff is based off of the angelic days series. with the player's character from the ayanami raising project game. I've never seen the dudes left eye so i'm just gonna say that it has two scars just for the sake of my bordem. otherwise... thats it.

P.S

Kaworu has a pet kitty in this story!!! D!!


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**For everything there is a reason,**

12:00 am

Katsuragi Misato had clicked, typed and search just about everyone on NERV's profiles and other files. _'Dammit! Nothing on either of them...!' _The purple-haired women cursed in her thoughts.

"How goes the research Misato?" a blonde scientist asked from the offices doorway.

"I have only a few questions for you..." Misato stopped, ceasing everything she was doing.

"Well? Shoot" Ritsuko sat down on the counter next to her, placing her coffee mug beside her.

_'If I didn't have to give those guards my gun I'd be glad to right now.' _The major thought. "One. What is your connection to those two 'elite's' ?" Misato asked, holding one figure up.

"Alright then. My connection to the elite's? simple, I used to work at SEELE before arriving here. Because of the two years I was there I met two children. A Child named Kaworu Nagisa, and a child name Leo Hokai. I found out Leo was a pure bred of the Hokkaido clan. They raised wolf pups, and Kaworu Nagisa, also a pure bred, but his clan was unknown. Those two seemed to get along very well with each other almost like brothers really." Ritsuko answered.

" So then the Sanii is that kid named 'Leo' ?" Misato asked.

"Correct, I believe you'll be seeing him very...soon" Ritsuko smiled.

"..." Misato glared at the blonde.

_'Kacchi'_ (chk) The offices metallic doors opened again. "hey girls!" A familiar voice called.

"Hey Kaji" Both women said in unison.

"Hey Ritsuko, do you mind if -" Kaji was cut off by a finger to his forehead.

"I'll let you two chat things out" The blonde answered as she exited the office. _'Kacchi'_ (chk) went the door again.

"Was it Kaji?" Misato asked, a touch of fury in her tone.

"I was looking through some paper work about Kaworu Nagisa... And I must've accidentally grabbed a school registry form from 30 years ago..." The man announced. He took in a deep breath and continued. "and.. I found out... That... A child with the exact name went to the same school as The commander, then he just.. Disappeared, and came back when Yui was in her final 3 years of high school..."

Misato just stood there in shock. "B..But how is that even possible?" The major asked.

" don't know, But I think we should put him on standby so he cant use the Eva's. Somehow he's managed to slip himself in and I don't want to know how he did it. If he can do that then who knows what he'll do with the Eva's. " Kaji warned

Misato simple nodded in agreement. "ask both of them if they remember him" Misato told him.

"Alright, But I found some of the Sanii's records too." Kaji claimed.

"Anything like Nagisa's?" Misato asked praying that it wasn't.

"Not really, he's had to move a lot, but never in western hemisphere" The man replied.

"So where was the last place he attendeda school?" Misato questioned.

"Tokyo 1's Ouran High school, he took college classes there as well" Kaji answered.

"So he was there for how long?" Misato asked puzzled a little.

"About 1 or 2 years, He has an odd connection with Maya, Kaworu, Ritsuko and the commander himself though." Kaji explained.

"What do you mean?" The major sat down on her chair.

"Well Kaworu and him were... Somewhat raised by Ritsuko." Kaji tried to keep from laughing but no use, he cracked the second after Misato had.

"Well she certainly doesn't act very motherly to either of them so far!" Misato giggled.

"Not that we've seen you mean?" Kaji had started to calm down.

"Yea, anyways, what the connection with Maya?"

"Well apparently their friends, though 9 years apart there parents were friends so a little after Leo was born he and Maya played with one another while they and their parents visited one another's house." Kaji explained

"Childhood friends then?" Misato seemed surprised.

"Basically yea, now the commanders connection with him is similar to he's (Gendo's) connection with Kaworu. But He has no records of meeting Yui. Apparently Gendo must've had to brought both of them here often cause they each know the town like the back of their hands." Kaji explained.

"So... Question is... What does the commander know about them that we don't?" Misato took a swift drink of her beer.

"Bingo!" Kaji confirmed with a loud clapping of his hands.

"Now we're getting somewhere!" Misato grinned slamming the empty beer can on her desk in the excitement.

"I heard the little conversation you and Ritsuko had, seems we have a lot of people who know more then expected." Kaji grinned.

"Yea, we better keep an eye open for anything suspicious..." Misato sighed, calming down.

---------------------------------------------

"When do believe ADAM's coming?" a Sanii asked.

"soon, we need to be prepared for anything, " An albino answered.

"We have to protect Ikari, understood Leo?" Kaworu was laying on his back, the mattress was much softer then he thought it would be.

"We have to protect all the pilots not just Ikari." Leo was eating some dango and typing his reports on the two pilots that he meet earlier.

Kaworu looked at the Sanii rather surprised. "You've changed a lot since our last meeting, you know." The albino smiled trying to ease The Sanii's mind.

It failed, miserably. "Keep an eye on Ayanami, I believe she may be trying to gain 'someone' heart..." Leo warned shutting down and closing his lab top.

"Right... But you have to keep on The commander and Yui... Their still my friends, and I cant be at NERV all the time to protect them..." Kaworu stared at the ceiling hard.

"...Deal" and with that said the Sanii plopped onto his bed (on the right side of the room) and fell asleep. Kaworu sighed heavy and loud. _'He's wrong it wont matter if one of the pilots die... Ikari will get over it... Right?'_ the thought disturbed Kaworu the more he thought about it.

---------------------------------------The next day---------------------------------------------------

Kaworu entered the room, first as always. But this time however, Rei walked to school with him due to the early mourning call he made. The thoughts of what his roommate had said before dozing off still bothered him, that's why he requested to meet Rei at her house so they could walk to school together. Rei immediately sat in her seat.

"...Say...You and Shinji left class together, didn't you?" The albino boy asked.

"Yes. We've been out on the roof." Rei answered curious to what he was getting at.

"Did he say anything?" Kaworu asked.

Rei observed Kaworu for a few seconds. The albino boys hands clenched the window seal next to her desk. He pivoted most of his body in her direction while one hand laid on the window seal. Rei's eyes widened. 'How... How did he find out?' the female thought, turning her gaze the ground.

"You went to see him..." Kaworu's eyes narrowed. 'So... The fox was telling the truth?'

"I told him but he didn't say anything..." Rei answered.

Kaworu leaned over her desk, to look her straight in the eyes.

"Why would you tell him something like that!" Kaworu wanted to shout but he knew it wouldn't be wise to lose his temper.

Rei glared at him. "Don't make it sound so terrible..."

"He didn't ask for this!" Kaworu argued.

"_I_ just wanted him to know how _I_ feel!" Rei's voice became louder.

"You're being self-centered!" Kaworu shouted pointing his index finger at her. Both of their tempers were lost.

Rei slammed her hands on her desk. "How would you know anything!? Without change the world just stands still!" Rei yelled.

"Then let it!" Kaworu shouted back.

"No! I want things to move foreword! I want to be happy with Shinji!" Rei ended the fight.

Kaworu just stared at her for a moments walked away and out of the classroom.

"No matter what is said nothing will get through will it?!" Kaworu shouted as he exited the room.

Rei waited an hour for the rest of the students to arrive, one by one group by group pair by pair. Then finally Shinji arrived... With Asuka.

After half an hour or so, the first bell rang and Misato started taking attendance.

"Asuka?"

"Here"

"Shinji?"

"Here ma'am"

"Kaworu?"

No response.

"Kaworu's absent again?" The purple-haired women looked around. "I guess so, ok then, let's start ..."

Shinji looked at the empty seat next to him. _'Two days absent? Is he ok? Today's the concert right...?' _Shinji's face grimaced with the displeasure.

'Knock! Knock!'

"Hm?" Misato looked at the door and opened it.

On the other side stood two boys, One had short brown hair and two scars on his left eye. The other was an albino, apparently he had twisted his ankle.

Misato noticed who the first boy was but said nothing. "What happened?"

"Nagisa here, was running and apparently tripped and fell down a flight of stairs." Leo answered in a strict tone.

"Owch... Well I'll help him to his desk, by the way... Aren't you the mail deliverer?" The major asked.

"Yes, but you have no mail today, Major Katsuragi..." Leo replied before turning and walking away like a soldier.

Misato's eyes narrowed and she shut the door. Kaworu was leaning against the wall, he couldn't seem to walk or stand very well at the moment, and the ice Ritsuko taped to his ankle was both healing and stinging him. Grabbing one of the albino's arms Misato lightly placed it on her right shoulder and helped the angel-in-disguise to his desk. (just imagine falling down a flight of stairs once you've finally reached the top, I'd imagine lots and lots of pain)

"Thank you, Misato-sensei..." Kaworu smiled some.

"Right then now where were we... Oh! That's right!" Misato said before starting her long rant of teaching.

"Kaworu, you ok?" Shinji asked worriedly.

"Yea, just a little stinging that's all, Ritsuko gave me an ice back so it shouldn't hurt by the end of the day. Or at least not as much." Kaworu faked a smile. He was in a lot of pain, but it wasn't just from his ankle, his entire body ached from the fall.

The lunch bell finally rang after some hours. Kaworu stood, his ankle stopped bothering him, now it was just the rest of his body. He must've fallen harder then he thought.

"Hey Kaworu, if you can, join us on the roof for lunch," Shinji Offered.

The albino boy smiled and nodded. " I'll see to it..."

The rest of group (Asuka, Shinji, Toji, Kensuke and Hikari) were gone to roof now, the only two that stayed behind were Rei and Kaworu.

"Kaworu...?" the blue-haired girl called out almost like a whisper.

"Hm? What is Rei?" Kaworu pivoted his head in her direction.

"Im...Sorry..." Rei looked at the ground.

"Don't be, it wasn't your fault it was mine I wasn't paying attention." The albino boy smiled another smile trying to ease the female who blamed herself for his injuries.

"I'm sure everyone wondering where we are, lets get to them ok?"

"ok..." Rei agreed, a little eased but still blaming herself.

Despite the earlier argument, They didn't want anyone else to know about it. Leo had already guessed it was bound to happen but he just acted as if he didn't know what went down.

-------------------------------The roof top----------------------------------

"So everyone was called up by Ritsuko?" Kaworu acted surprised.

"Yea" the rest of the group answered one by one.

"That's why Ritsuko was asking me those questions when I went to her office..." Kaworu was actually fooling everyone.

"So does anyone actually know where NERV's building is?" Rei asked.

"Rei, you can come along with me and Asuka to NERV" Shinji offered.

"Why don't we all just go together?" Kensuke said after finishing his _makunouchi _bento box. (I write down what that is on the bottom)

"That's a good idea," Kaworu commented.

"Ok then it's decided! We all go to NERV together!" Asuka announced.

"Hey wait... What about Hikari?" Toji asked.

"That's right... She wasn't called..." Shinji looked up at the sky thinking.

A sly fox-like grin came across Kaworu's face. "heh"

Everyone looked at the albino boy confused and curious. Footsteps could be heard from the stairway. The door of course was opened but the lights all burned out as you'd go up so the man coming out had to shield the bright light coming from the sun.

"Hello Leo," Kaworu laid his head back, his arms were behind him and holding him up.

"Hello Kaworu," Leo answered as he's eyes adjusted to the light. "Pilots 1-7 are to go to NERV now and immediately." The Sanii ordered out.

The 5 children looked around confused. "7? But only 6 of us were called or examined" Kensuke pointed out.

"The 7th is to be a surprise Mr. Aida" Kaworu Stated as he stood. He didn't hurt anymore.

"True, Major Katsuragi and Dr. Ritsuko are already at the building, just outside the school walls there's a black limousine to pick you all up and take you to NERV. " Leo informed the group. Everyone's jaw seemed to have dropped at that instant.

"Oh... Ms. Horaki, your permitted to join your friends." The Sanii added.

* * *

So many things answered and yet so many unanswered... Ritsuko gave Kaji the registry form when he wasnt looking. Why? You'll just have to wait till next chapter to find out. And i do not see how there Ooc!


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**The Synch Tests!**

It had only taken the secluded group of eight five minutes to reach the limo. Of course the long, sleek and black vehicle shone in the sunlight. Leo being ahead of the group opened two doors, revealing the velvet purple seating's, the red cushioning on the sides and red carpeting. That entire compartment could fit at the max thirty-two people. All but Kaworu and Leo were speechless in shock.

"Well? Are you going to just stand there, or are you all going to hop in?" Leo asked.

Kaworu was already inside before he said that of course. The others came in slowly one by one and still speechless. Shinji and Kensuke shut the two doors beside them, and started to join in the chatting. Shinji had Asuka on his right and Rei on his left, naturally Toji and Hikari sat together Kensuke was next to Asuka and Kaworu. Kaworu was sitting behind Leo.

"What do you think your doing? You don't have a license yet!" The albino child whispered.

"Doesn't mean I cant use my NERV and SEELE id cards..." Leo retorted.

Kaworu slapped himself on the forehead. His hand slid down his face. No one noticed they were all too busy laughing and smiling.

"Do you realize what will happen if the police catch you and don't accept either of the id cards?"

"Yes, they'll be thrown into jail for disobedience to both NERV and SEELE." Leo stuck his tongue out.

Now Kaworu was getting irritated by the Sanii. Turning his head around to talk to Leo once again, He bumped his forehead and nose on the black window that separated the pilots from the driver. Leo had pulled it up while Kaworu was trying to calm down.

Pressing a button that said 'INT' which stood for 'Intercom' Leo kept one hand on the wheel and held a small black microphone with the other.

"Attention all passengers of the Limo, we will be arriving at NERV a bit later then we should have been. Please make sure to have your seat belts on. Mr. Suzahara, and Ms. Horaki, stop flirting with each other." Leo announced. Both Toji and Hikari's face were bright red.

These little jokes weren't going to get him out of the trouble he was going to face when they got to NERV. They were already an hour or two late.

"Hey Asuka?" Shinji asked.

"What is it Shinji?" The redhead replied.

"What time are we going to have the picnic?" Of course Shinji said this aloud making everyone's head turn to him and Asuka.

Asuka's face was bright red now.

"What picnic?" Rei asked a hint of jealousy in her voice.

"What do you mean? Did Asuka to forget to tell you?" Shinji looked at the group of confused faces.

"Guess so," Shinji sighed. "It's today after we're done at NERV." The third child announced.

"Hey! I just got an idea!" Kensuke shouted after a snap of his fingers. The military fan pushed his glasses up. "Why don't we make a time capsule and dig it back up later on?" He suggested.

"Hey yea! That's a great idea Kensuke!" Rei agreed.

"We're here" Leo announced on the limo's intercom.

Shinji and Kensuke opened the doors of the limo and stepped out. Shinji held his door open till Asuka and Rei had exited and Toji held Kensuke's open for Hikari. Kaworu was the last one out besides Leo. Misato stood in front of Ritsuko, tapping one foot and arms crossed.

"How late are we Leo?" Kaworu asked a little concerned.

"One or two hours," The Sanii replied.

The rest of the pilots just stood in awe of the huge building. The bottom half seemed to be a square and it reached deep into the man-made lake beside it. The top of the lake was a square but turned into a triangle the deeper you went down. The bottom was to far down and seemed pitch black from the surface.

"So, what's you excuse for being late?" Misato asked, you definitely tell she wasn't mad but furious at Leo by the tone of her voice.

Leo just stood there and sighed. "Well you see... A black cat crossed my path so I had to take the long way to the bank..." He lied.

One of Misato's eye brows twitched in annoyance. Ritsuko smiled at her friend and signaled the group to follow her down the concrete pathway that would lead them to NERV. Leo followed them from a few feet away out of fear that Misato would explode in her anger.

After nearly walking 5 miles the pilots finally made it to the changing rooms. No one hesitated to go in their separate changing rooms. Hikari had to stand outside of the rooms because she was merely a guest along for the ride. Leo kept her company outside the changing rooms, he'd already taken the tests today. He leaned against the titanium wall.

"Why did they have to come here, Mr. Hokai?" Hikari asked.

"Simple tests that's all." Leo Replied.

"Oh... Ok..." Hikari lowered her head, Leo hadn't eased her much at all.

One by one each pilot came out dressed in plug suits.

"Eh.. Is this thing on right?" Shinji looked at his hands and body confused and puzzled.

"It is" Kaworu answered being the second male out.

Asuka and Rei were already out before them, now Kensuke and Toji exited the room. Asuka was wearing a red and orange suit, Rei was wearing a white and black suit, Toji was wearing a teal and dark purple suit, Kensuke was wearing a yellow and black suit, Kaworu was wearing a dark purple and blue suit, And finally Shinji was wearing a white, black and blue suit.

"Follow me and I'll lead you to where you'll be tested." Leo announced.

Everyone nodded and followed the Sanii. They walked down the poorly lit and freezing hallway.

"I'll see to it that this area is repaired." The Sanii told them. Of course the only people who were actually cold were the girls.

They all came to a stop at the end of a hallway, the metallic door opened automatically to Leo's ID card when he swiped it down the access panel. He held an arm out signaling the pilots to go inside.

"Rei, you have Unit 00, Shinji, you have 01, Asuka, you have 002, Toji, you have 03, Kensuke, You have unit 04, and Lastly Kaworu, you have Unit 05." Leo told them.

Each of them went down the metal hallway and opened the door that had their assigned number. The hallway had much better lightning then the previous hallway.

"Ms. Horaki?" Leo called out.

"Yes?" Hikari answered.

"You'll have to come with me until the testing is over." He told her.

Hikari nodded in agreement and followed the Sanii back down the hall they came from. Only this time they had to make four right turns to reach the synch test's room. The door opened automatically to their footsteps. The room was mostly yellow and somewhat comforting. There were three windows in the front of the room. On both sides laid 4 different types of computers. Files appeared on the windows and the people on the computers typed. On the other side of the window stood six body-like structures with purple pipes coming out from where there heads should have been. It had legs but only down to where the knees were supposed to be. Their arms were fully formed as well.

"Ah, there you two are. Now we can start the tests." Ritsuko announced.

No sooner then the second Ritsuko finished six screens appeared together. Each box showed one of the pilots. Around them was a orange line that marked the boundaries of the box. In each of the orange lines a smaller box poked out on the box's inside. The letters were orange as well. In Shinji's box the words read.

_Third Child: Ikari _

_Eva Unit : 01_

Each of the pilots seemed relaxed and had their eyes closed. Not one smiled. "Excuse me, ma'am?" Hikari lightly tugged on Ritsuko's sleeve.

"Hm? What is it?" The blonde responded.

"What are these tests for?" Hikari was definitely worried about Toji.

" Don't worry about it. Nothing will happen to your friends. Isn't that right Major Katsuragi?" Ritsuko asked.

Misato nodded. She was focused on Kaworu currently. Leo stood by the entrance, a serious look on his face. The room became extremely tense and uncomfortable for everyone else.

"The tests are over." Ristuko announced.

Immediately Misato walked over to Maya. "How high is Nagisa's score?"

"Rei, Leo, and Him are tied ma'am." The female personal answered.

"Hikari, you know how to get back to your friends right? Leo seems to have already taken off." Ristuko asked.

"Yes Ma'am." Hikari answered while bowing.

"I'll walk with you just to make sure you don't get lost, and to tell the others the great news." The major lied.

"Alright" Hikari was already out the day when she had agreed. The two women walked down the lit hallways until they reached the group of five.

"Where's Kaworu?" Misato asked.

"He said he was going to help Leo get things ready in the limo." Shinji answered.

Asuka wasn't talking, her rage would consume her words more then likely. She wanted to on a picnic with Shinji _alone_. But now she has to go with everyone.

"He's pretty fast" Misato commented. "Well, anyways you all did great! So if you'll all go and change back into your regular clothing, you can all just go home and get ready for that picnic!" Misato grinned.

The group did as told. But when they arrived to the locker room doors clothes from their homes were placed on the metal chair across the hallway. Each had been marked with the name of their owners. Asuka looked to Rei, she looked to Kensuke, he looked to Toji who looked at Shinji. Shinji merely shrugged. No one had any idea of where they had come from or who delivered them. But no one seemed to care all that much. They all changed from their plug suits to the clothes that had their names on it. Even Hikari had a pair of clothing to change into. Question was, where did the pilots school uniforms go?

"Hello I see you all found the clothing that was laid out for you all?" A familiar voice called out. It was Kaworu! Even he had a new pair of clothes on! He had a red sweater and blue jeans, his shoes and belt however were the same.

"Did you do all of this?" Rei asked.

"Not at all, I found my clothing just as you did. But I do know where your school clothing is. The limo." Kaworu told them.

The majority of the group smiled. Except Asuka and Toji. Asuka was still annoyed and Toji was just looking tough.

"I do believe that Leo did all of this. We spent an hour in there, so that probably gave him plenty of time." Kaworu pointed out to the group.

"Hey! Who cares about that! We still gotta picnic to go to!" Toji shouted.

"Right!" Kensuke shouted, he had something planned for when he and Asuka were alone.

The two ran off down the hallway, Shinji, Asuka and Hikari all behind them and trying to catch up. Kaworu and Rei just stood there.

"So... Is he at the limo?" Rei asked.

"Yes," Kaworu answered.

"Let's go then!" Rei shouted eagerly as she ran to go and catch up with the others Kaworu soon followed.

The light was blinding when they exited the building Everyone was waiting for them outside the limo. Everyone except Leo. He was in the vehicle's drivers seat, ready to go.

The secluded group climbed into the limo once again, this time Asuka, and Hikari shut the doors. And this time Kensuke sat beside Rei, Asuka sat beside Shinji with Kaworu sitting on the other side. And Lastly Hikari and Toji sat together again.

* * *

Dont bug me about how short it is. Im saving the picnic for chapter 4. Anyways, see? i can be descripitve if I have to. They probably Ooc in this chapter cause i couldnt think of things that they'd say. Only 2 more chapters till part 2 is initiated! and now to build up some suspense!

What will Kensuke tell Asuka? Why is it Leo being so nice now? Perhaps he's begining to think of the other pilots as friends? Or is it just because they're apart of his team now? What will happen next!?

ok im done.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4 **

**The Picnic and The group Photo**

3:15 rolled in and almost everyone had arrived at the location Asuka had given them directions to. The location was right beside a riverbank. Two or three trees stood on the same level a the river. Their was a white crossing bridge a few feet over. Kaworu (naturally) was the first to arrive. Toji and Hikari were next, of course no body said anything to each other till Kensuke arrived. The Military fan was carrying a camera stand on his back with three or four boxes in his hands. The group of four started

"Hey you two!" Kensuke shouted waving his left arm in the air. "Your late!" he finished.

Behind him stood Rei, Toji, Hikari and Kaworu. All four smiled, Toji frowned with a slight blush across his cheek.

"Sorry! I got held up." Shinji announced.

"Your just a slowpoke." Asuka commented.

Shinji walked over to his group of Toji, Kensuke, and Kaworu while Asuka ran over to Hikari.

"So what are you going to put in?" The redhead asked.

"It's a secret!" Hikari answered, her tongue stuck out. Asuka sighed.

Shinji looked at Kaworu. "Kaworu, where's Mr. Hokai?" The third child asked.

"Hm? He's not far away, I believe he's still in the limo." Kaworu answered somewhat surprised at Shinji.

"Why not bring him along?" Shinji questioned.

"I didn't think he'd enjoy being so close to Tokyo 2..." Kaworu answered.

"At least call him to see if he wants to come along. It's no fun being alone is it?" Shinji suggested.

A sigh of defeat escaped from Kaworu's lips. "Alright then, I'll call him"

Shinji smiled and walked over to sit with the rest of the group. Kaworu pulled out his blue NERV cell phone and clicked on speed-dial. Everyone was eating in a circle. Toji by Hikari. Hikari by Asuka. Asuka by Rei. Rei by Kensuke. Kensuke by Shinji. Kaworu stood outside of the group as they snacked. Half an hour passed by and everyone was finished eating Kensuke pulled out a metal box the size of at least a phone book.

"Say.. Asuka?" Hikari muttered.

"Hm? What is it Hikari?" The redhead asked.

"Tomorrow, when the rest of Tokyo 3 is evacuated... My parents and I are going to move to Tokyo 1 because it's safer..." Hikari answered.

Asuka blinked and opened her mouth to make an objection, But immediately before the first word was spoken Toji pulled Hikari Into a hug.

"Toji!" Hikari yelled out in shock. All faces went red.

"S-steamy!" Kensuke commented.

Asuka whacked the military fans head for it however. Rei smiled.

"Must be nice," The first child whispered. Asuka heard her no one else did though.

One by one they all placed items into the box. Toji, placed his jacket in after folding it up. Hikari placed an enveloped letter which she wouldn't let anyone read. Kensuke placed his camera in. Asuka placed her old hairpin in. Rei placed a small ring (inside it's box of course) into the 'capsule'. While everyone else told why they placed the items they did inside Shinji walked over to Kaworu.

"Is Mr. Hokai coming?" The third child asked.

"No, unfortunately he said he was going to visit an old friend for their birthday." Kaworu answered.

"Really? Who's he's friend I might know them." Kaworu had struck Shinji's curiosity now.

"I don't think you would Shinji," Kaworu answered.

"You never know" Shinji was pretty relentless when he was curious.

"He died over 5 years ago, on a hit and run." Kaworu had found no point in fighting.

"Was he shot?" Shinji's curiosity was starting to fade away into a more concerned look.

"Not necessarily, apparently he was stabbed in the stomach, it did some real damage to his organs." Kaworu sighed some.

"I read something like that when I was 9... They said his name was Ryo Jiyuu right? And that he used to work for NERV?" Shinji asked. He couldn't quite remember everything from the article but he remembered it cause it had the picture of corpse.

"Yes. That's why... Mr. Hokai's anti-social, he doesn't want to become attached to anyone and suffer again." Kaworu scratched his head sheepishly. "Silly don't you think?"

"No, if someone I loved die I'd be afraid too." Shinji answered. "You didn't bring anything right?" he added.

"No, why?" Kaworu raised a brow.

"Kensuke's brought his new instant camera. We can put the picture in together." Shinji offered.

Kaworu looked at the third child in disbelief.

"What are you acting all weird for? You'll be back here too. Right?" Asuka asked.

The face of disbelief turned into a warm smile. "Yes. Thank you." The albino child answered.

"All right everyone! Scoot together, so we can take this picture already!" Toji shouted impatiently.

Kensuke placed the camera on a stand and turned on the time for 30 seconds. "Ok! 30 seconds everyone!" He shouted.

Toji and Hikari stood together (shocking isn't it?). Kensuke sat on his knees next to Rei with Asuka on the opposite side. Shinji stood in front of Kaworu with Asuka in front of him. The camera flashed and made a bleeping noise.

"It's done!" Kensuke shouted waving the picture around in the air.

Shinji managed to grab the picture away from Kensuke and hand it to Kaworu. Both held onto the photo's top and it's bottom as they placed it in the box. "Once we're all back let's meet at this spot." Shinji announced. "Ok Kaworu?" Shinji asked.

"Ok..." Kaworu confirmed. He wanted to meet them again, but... He might not have the chance.

Meanwhile... At Tokyo 3's graveyard site.

A short brown haired Lieutenant stood in front of a gravestone. He was wearing a NERV uniform. In front of the grave stood a pot with an Ikebana floral design. The Sanii had been standing and staring at the grave since he'd dropped Kaworu off. Leo looked at his watch.

"4:30..." He managed to get out. "Kaworu and the others should be getting ready to leave." Leo added before turning from the grave and heading back to the drive way where his vehicle was parked. It took fifth-teen minutes for Leo to arrive, everyone but Kaworu were gone.

"am I late...?" The Sanii asked.

"Only by twenty minutes." Kaworu answered, a smile on his face.

The albino child climbed up the steep road side and was pulled up onto his feet by Leo. The two entered the limo, Leo holding open a door and Kaworu seating himself within the vehicle. The Sanii stayed silent once he was inside the limo. The black window that separated the driver and the passengers was up, obviously Leo wasn't in a mood to talk. The two arrived at their apartment complex. That's when the icy silence broke.

"Kaworu, I have a question..." Leo asked.

"Hm? What is it?" Kaworu replied curiously.

"When ADAM attacks, how exactly will he be able to affect you?" Leo continued his questioning.

"The moment I'm hit with an attack from ADAM, a virus will enter my body and naturally affect everyone's memory." Kaworu answered.

The two were heading up the second flight of stairs now.

"What do you mean?" The Sanii was being extremely persistent about the subject.

"Anyone and Everyone who has seen, heard, or has had physical contact with me. All evidence of my existence will be erased from history. Even in school records. The person who has my DNA on them last, their the only person who will remember me." Kaworu finished.

"Ok," Leo ended the subject there as they entered their apartment.

A load meow could be heard from the kitchen counter beside the door.

"Hello, Midnight..." Kaworu said petting the skinny black-furred feline from head to tail.

The cat purred and followed Kaworu as the albino child headed to his bed. Leo entered second, and shut the door behind him. The Sanii immediately grabbed his lab top and head to the small living room down the hallway. Kaworu didn't bother to try and stop Leo from working now. He was too tired and he had a black fur ball lying on his stomach. The cat lifted it's head up and meowed as Kaworu scratched his head.

"He works too much doesn't he?" The albino asked the cat, who replied with another meow. Kaworu took it as a yes.

And of course Kaworu asked it aloud. _'Moron...' _a simple thought from the rapidly typing Leo. Something was odd in the Sanii's reports however.

_**Report 3**_

**First Child (Children) Rei Ayanami**

Meanwhile at NERV...

"Thank you for making the time to meet with me" The pony-tailed man bowed.

"As agreed you have five minutes Mr. Kaji..." The commander replied.

"Even five minutes will help." Kaji smiled.

The mans face turned serious. "To get right down to the point I'd like to talk about Nagisa Kaworu." Kaji announced.

The commander Gendo sat in his seat, hands folded together . "Nagisa...?" he muttered.

"Shinji's classmate? It would do better to ask him." Gendo answered.

"Not what I mean sir. He was a middle school student in **Your** class." Kaji pointed out.

Gendo raised an eyebrow. "Mine?" He responded.

"I believe you have some sort of connection with him. I've done a great deal of research on him, But there are too many things left unclear about him. It would be sheer fantasy to think that there were two people with the exact, same profile, background and looks, sir." Kaji explained.

"Nagisa, you say?" Gendo repeated, was he even paying attention to anything Kaji just said?

"And you're sure he was a classmate of **mine**?" The commander continued.

"Yes sir, his name was in the registry." Kaji answered rather coldly.

"I don't recall him." Gendo answered.

Kaji blinked shocked and unprepared. "What!?" He nearly shouted.

"Enough, " Gendo stood up, hands on his desk.

"Sir, we're entrusting our lives to this child if he pilots the Evangelion!" Kaji argued.

"I said enough!" Gendo shouted.

A beeping noise came from Deputy Commander Kōzō Fuyutsuki's digital watch. "Sir, times up." The man announced.

Kaji bowed and head out the door which closed behind him. _'Great... No leads on this kid..'_ Ryoji thought. "Well that was a waste of time" he accidentally said aloud. Kaji scratched the Adams apple in his neck.

"Is something wrong, Mr. Kaji?" Yui asked standing in front of him.

Kaji jumped back, he hadn't even noticed the commanders wife intill she was in front of him. "I'm fine ma'am, just a snag in one of my adventures." He replied.

"Alright" Yui still had a hint of worry in her voice.

"Say... Do you have a moment?" Kaji asked.

"What is it?" Yui asked.

"Did you have a classmate named Kaworu Nagisa in middle school?" Kaji asked a bit frightened to.

Yui placed her hand on her chin trying to remember. "Kaworu... Nagisa?" She said aloud.

"Sorry, I don't think so." The women replied.

"But the more I think about his name the more my head gets foggy, maybe I'm just senial..." Yui sighed.

Kaji jumped back a little. "I think you're a little too young for that ma'am." Kaji tried to comfort her.

"Did you ask Gendo?" Yui asked.

"Yea... He's got nothing..." Kaji sighed.

"Well, I hope you can finish your investigation" Yui waved to Kaji before entering the commanders office.

Kaji waved back slightly and walked off to go home for the nite.

Meanwhile... at Shinji's house...

_'ring! ring!'_ Shinji blinked and picked up the cellphone Misato had given him for incase of emergencies. He looked at the phone number. "Rei?" He answered it.

"Hello?" he called out.

"Shinji?" a familiar voice asked.

"Yes?" Shinji aswered.

"Hey! it's me Rei!" The girl shouted some.

"Heh, Hello Rei" Shinji replied.

"So are you still going to the concert tommarow?" Rei asked.

"I... I dont know..." Shinji scratched the back on his head.

"Please? I've been dying to hear you play your cello ever since i heard you in the music room!" Rei begged.

"Eh.. well I might, I'll call Kaworu before the concert and tell him if im coming or not." Shinji annouced.

"Ok" Rei sighed. "Bye"

"Bye" Their coversation ended right there and then.

Another phone rang, this time it was Asuka's. The redhead picked up her phone, her eyesight too blurry to read the number due to her sleepiness. "Hello?" She asked.

"Hey Asuka, it's me... Kensuke?" The boy annouced.

"What... Why the hell are you calling me so late!?" Asuka shouted.

"Hehehe! Sorry! I wanted to tell you something i couldnt tell you earlier..." The loud 'gulping' noise could be heard through the phone.

"Well? out with it!" Asuka yelled again.

"Uh.. well eh... I..." Kensuke stuttered. Asuka waited impaitently.

"I...I... I like you! " Kensuke confessed. "Would... would you go out with me?" he finished.

Asuka froze right there and immediantly shut the phone, hanging up on him.

* * *

Another short chapter, saving up for the last two chapters to come! Why is Leo so curious about what will happen to Kaworu? Why doesnt Yui or Gendo remember Kaworu? What will Asuka's decision be!? Im enjoying this so much...


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**Mankind must put an end to war, or war will put an end to mankind**

The next day it was raining. The sky was dark and nothing buts clouds could be seen in the sky. A darkly haired boy had finally awaken after an eight hour rest. The boy looked at his clock.

"4 am..." He said in a hoarse voice. He needed something to drink. Badly.

Shinji rubbed his eyes, still tired. He was amazed how easily he could see his clock, while everything else was just a blur. Shinji felt around the walls, with both hands. Had he not he would have badly hurt himself.

Upon entering the kitchen He noticed a white folded piece of paper taped to the refrigerator. "What..?" He said aloud, still drowsy. He tore it off the refrigerator, and squinted his eyes to see the letters. It was a note from his mother. Yui Ikari. It read:

_Dear Shinji,_

_At 7:00 AM today, instead of going to NERV, your father and I have ordered the other pilots alongside with you to go to your school. Major Katsuragi and Prof. Akagi will be waiting for you and the others there. They will explain the rest._

_Sincerely, your mother,_

_Yui_

It was odd how his mother always acted like a child yet stayed motherly. She even dotted her eyes with a smiley face... Like Asuka did. Shinji sighed.

_'I still have to go to school?' _He thought sadly.

Five minutes later Shinji was finally quenching his thirst with a cold bottle of water Yui had marked as his.

'_I still have two hours till I need to get ready... And it's only 4: 12... I could probably sent an alarm up and take a nap... If I do sleep in Asuka will wake me up anyways. ' _Shinji thought as he swallowed the last of the water.

Shinji laid down on one of the couches, resting a hand over his eyes as he closed them again. "Why... Did everything turn out like this?" with that said it didn't take long for him to fall back to sleep.

Meanwhile...

Red eyes flashed open to meet another pair of red orbs. "Rei?" the males voice called out.

"Yes?" The blue-haired girl answered.

"Why... Are you here?" The albino asked.

"Leo brought me over here... At midnight I think..." Rei answered.

Kaworu sat up slowly, his cat midnight had been laying beside his head and was now rubbing against his right side. Kaworu responded by petting him.

"What's it's name?" Rei asked pointing to the cat.

Before he noticed she was pointing at Midnight Kaworu thought she was talking about Leo.

"His names Midnight..." Kaworu answered.

"Is it ok if I pet him?" Again Rei asked.

"Yeah, he loves people..." Kaworu, being his gentle self handed the black cat to Rei, which she kindly took into her arms.

"You and Leo seem to like the same kind of boxers..." Rei commented, with a slight blush on her face.

Kaworu looked at her puzzled.

"Oi, Nagisa... Put some clothes on, I'm gonna go blind..." The sanii said aloud walking out of the kitchen and into the living room.

That's when Kaworu looked noticed his lack of clothing. (He was just wearing boxers...).

Rei couldn't help herself but giggle as she watched Kaworu into the bathroom with some other clothing. It took only 2 minutes for Kaworu to exit the restroom fully clothed. Rei sat on his bed, playing with Midnight still.

"It's 4: 12 in the mourning. Why did Leo bring you here?" Kaworu asked, his face still flushed.

"NERV ordered him to. All three of us will be attending school tomorrow for orders from Major Katsuragi and Prof. Akagi." Rei answered tiredly.

"Maybe you should rest... I probably should as well, Leo'll never go to sleep now, so he'll be able to wake us up when it's time to go..." Kaworu finished.

As he raised his head he noticed Rei was already asleep on his bed, Midnight had gone into the kitchen to eat the cat food Leo gave him before he left to get Rei.

"Figures..." Kaworu sighed and walked towards Leo's bed.

As he bent down an empty soda can, hit him in the head. "Don't even... You can sleep in the same bed as a girl..." Leo's voice was a bit cold. But then again... Leo didn't like people touching his things without his permission.

Kaworu shot him a bit of glare, rubbing the bump on his head. The albino looked at Rei and he became flustered again.

"What's the big deal? You two aren't related in any ways other then working at NERV and being Ikari Shinji's friend. It wont mean nothing" Leo sat down on his bed, a stick of dango hanging in his mouth.

Kaworu jumped slightly, from the sudden change of voice. "It's not that simple though..." He replied to the sanii.

Leo's eyes widened as well as a grin on his face. "You've fallen for her!" He nearly shouted.

Kaworu tackled Leo, placing both hands over the Sanii's mouth and looking over to the sleeping Rei hoping she didn't hear that. Leo removed his hands.

"Ha! I was right! You loOove her!" Leo snickered as he teased the albino.

"Shut up! I do not!" Kaworu yelled. Kaworu's face was redder then a tomato now.

Leo laughed. "Then why is your face red? Eh? Eh?" Leo jabbed Kaworu hinting.

Kaworu finally got off the sanii and walked over to Rei. "I'll prove it" he said, taking a deep breath in before climbing onto the bed beside her. Nagisa turned onto his right, so he was facing the wall instead of Rei. Leo simply watched with a smile. After a few minutes, Leo was satisfied and headed back into the living room. Kaworu had finally drifted off into sleep, unconsciously he placed his arms around Rei's waist. In return Rei unconsciously turned towards him and cuddled up to him. ( D!! KxR !! chased by mad fans)

7:00 AM

Shinji and Asuka arrived at school earlier then they usually did for obvious reasons. Unfortunately, The only people in the entire school were the pilots, Ritsuko, Misato, and Leo. Misato still didn't trust the Sanii so she stuck him in the class room with the other pilots. Kaworu naturally, bugged Leo (as revenge) until Shinji and Asuka entered the room.

"Everyone already evacuated...?" Shinji asked.

"Yeah, but we still have to take classes..." Rei answered. She sighed afterwards.

Toji sat back in his seat and held his feet on the desk he had a frown on his face. Kensuke was looking at Asuka, who in turn avoided any if at all eye contact, and ended up sitting at a desk not far from the window sill Leo was leaning against.

"Perhaps you should tell Ikari, what it is that's bugging you." Leo whispered.

The redhead hadn't noticed the Sanii was even in the room in till he spoke. She even jumped at his voice. Of course then again anyone would with his current tone.

"What would I say...?" Asuka whispered back.

"Depends on the situation..." Leo responded.

"If it's a confession...?" Asuka observed the Sanii's expressions. Nothing had changed in till now.

Leo blinked. Obviously he no answered for this. The redhead smirked and hit the off guarded Sanii.

"What's wrong? Never had to deal with confessions from someone...?" Asuka teased.

Leo stayed silent for a little while. "No." He answered calmly.

Now Asuka was caught off guard. "No one?" She repeated.

Leo nodded. "I don't like people becoming attached to me, nor do I want to become attached to people." He responded.

"So why are you here?" Asuka stated proudly, believing she had found a hole in his plot.

"I only have one friend who had an attachment to me before I rejected all others." Leo answered

"And that persons Kaworu?" Asuka asked.

"Correct," Leo answered.

"Today could be your last chance to see, hear, or talk to anyone in this room or in the evacuation area..." Leo added.

The conversation had already killed half an hour. School had already started. The second child arose and walked over to Shinji, her head was lowered and hair covered over her eyes and face. She grabbed the third child by the wrist and nearly dragged him outside the classroom. Soon as his body was out the redhead slammed the door behind them.

"Asuka? Shinji?" Rei called out after the door shut. The first child immediately started walking towards the door.

"Rei" Leo called out. The blue haired girl looked back at the Sanii a harsh glare directed at him.

"Let them talk, in peace." Leo ordered in a serious but calming tone.

'Hmph!' the simple sound Rei made as she walked toward an aisle of desks and sat at the end of the room. The furthest she could get from the Sanii.

"She's happy..." Kensuke commented.

Kaworu buried his head in his arms. His face was flushed again at the memory of this morning. Leo had awoken then at 6:30, Rei slapped him pretty hard when he woke up to find her in his arms. Which was the reason that there was a huge bandage on his left cheek.

Now Asuka and Shinji stood in the hallway. The lights were off so they were in almost complete darkness.

"Asuka is something wrong?" Shinji asked concerned.

"Kensuke..." Asuka started.

"What about him?" Shinji asked raising a brow.

"Last night... He called me on the cell phone..." Asuka stopped again.

"Why?" Shinji questioned still.

"He asked me out..." The redhead finally finished.

Shinji just stood there in shock. He noticed Kensuke had a crush on someone by he didn't expect it to be Asuka, of all people. It actually hurt. He felt his heart was sinking into his stomach.

"Did...did you say yes?" Shinji stuttered a little, a hint of hurt in his voice.

"No... I hung up on him and put the phone on vibrate..." Asuka answered coldly.

An inaudible sigh of relief came from Shinji, as he clutched his heart with one hand while the other clutched his stomach. "Well... why are you telling me this?" Shinji smiled some trying to cover the pain.

"Leo said I might not be able to see anyone again..." Asuka answered sadly.

"I'm sure he's just overreacting" Shinji comforted Asuka. It failed miserably.

"I don't think he is..." Asuka replied and clutched his fists.

A cough came from behind the two. Both Shinji and Asuka turned to see who it was. Misato, and she looked pissed.

"GET BACK INTO ROOM!" The purple-haired women shouted. They listened and ran into the room faster then you could blink.

Leo was the only one of teenagers to be standing. He bugged Misato the most. Ritsuko was in the room with her now so she couldn't send Leo some where.

"As you can all tell, the entire cities been evacuated and sent to Tokyo's 1 and 2. Tomorrow the angels are supposed to attack so the moment we get any signs of them, you'll immediately be transported to NERV and put on stand by until the commander orders you out." Ritsuko announced.

"I'll tell you all who's on standby and who'll fight. Ikari Shinji, fighting. Langley Soryu Asuka, fighting. Ayanami Rei, fighting. Suzahara Toji, fighting. And Aida Kesnuke, fighting." Misato stated proudly.

"Excuse me, Major Katsuragi?" Leo called out.

Misato irked. "Yes...?" She said eerily.

"What of Kaworu? If I'm correct you still have one last Eva." The Sanii pointed out his eyes slanted.

"He's on standby as well as you." Misato answered.

"Why is Leo on standby though? He's a Sanii like Maya and the others, and Shigeru Aoba

Was forced to leave with the evacuations to help the soldiers right?" Kaworu immediately defended his friend.

"He's on standby because I ordered him to be!" Misato shouted.

"Ob du uns vertraust oder nicht… Du musst uns erlauben zu kämpfen." Leo retorted.

Of course it was in German so only Asuka could understand. Not even Kaworu knew what the Sanii said. Misato immediately exited the room believing it to be some sort of protest or insult, Ristuko followed behind her.

"Now what do we do...?" Rei looked at the Sanii, a glare stuck on him.

"Wait until we're ordered to leave..." Leo answered walking towards the door.

No one said anything they just watched the Sanii go.

"Hey... Shinji?" Rei called out.

"Huh? What is it Rei?" Shinji replied.

"If everyone's evacuated then doesn't that mean the concerts cancelled?" Rei pointed out.

"Correct" Kaworu interrupted.

Shinji scratched the back on his head sheepishly. "Sorry Rei" he told the first child.

"Well this just sucks!" Rei whined crossing her arms.

"Maybe there'll be a concert another time?" Shinji tried to comfort Rei.

"Only fate and destiny shall know..." Kaworu commented, earning a glare from Rei.

Hours passed by and now the sun was setting. The pilots weren't released home, but rather sent to NERV on standby. They were told to stay in a hallway-like room by Misato half and hour ago. Shinji, Rei, and Toji were awake currently and in a different room. Kensuke, and Asuka were sleeping for their part. Asuka was taking up one of the couches and Kensuke the other. Kaworu stood by the doorway, unable to sleep.

_'What did Leo mean earlier...?' _The albino thought. He didn't speak German like Asuka so this was definitely bugging him. He leaned against the door, still deep in his pondering.

_**'Ob du uns vertraust oder nicht…' **_The thought echoed in his mind

The room was dark nearly-pitch black. A few movements could be heard from where Asuka laid. Kaworu, naturally being curious listened closely. The only words that could be made out from the redheads mumblings was not a word, but rather a name.

"Shinji..." She mumbled again.

Kaworu could not help himself to laugh a little, so he had to cover his mouth to hide it. A few squeaks got out, but nothing loud enough to wake the sleeping red beast. Kaworu was actually afraid to see what Asuka was like when she'd just awaken, he didn't intend to find out either. A rather loud knocking hit the door, before it immediately slid open, making Kaworu fall onto his back, his head lay on the intruders black shoes.

"Eh, hey there Leo," Kaworu smiled a little, soon bringing pulled up onto his feet.

"You guys are up next." Leo announced, dusting Kaworu's off a little.

Asuka sat up, rubbing her eyes trying to get them to focus. Kensuke... Was still asleep. The sanii walked over to the military fan. Kaworu helped The still half-asleep Asuka out of the room and onto one of the chairs outside.

Rolling a hand into a tight fist Leo bent down on his knees, pulled his free hand near his face like a boxer would, and pulled his fist back.

_**CLINCK!!!**_

A load metallic sound could be heard all across NERV, and it even scared Asuka fully awake. Kensuke laid straight and as tense as a corpse. Leo's fist hovered above him. The spot in the wall that his hand hit was now a hole. His fist had gone straight through the wall and into the next room, which was the girls locker/shower room. Sweat began rolling down Kensuke's face in a mix of feelings. Horror, amazement and some others.

"Y-y-you d-did that o-on p-p-p-purpose... R-right?" Kensuke stuttered in terror.

"Maybe. Maybe not." Leo answered pulling his hand out and standing back up.

Kensuke watched the sanii exit the room, but still couldn't move. He was truly frozen in fear. Kaworu popped his head into the room, like a child.

"I'm sure if the wall could feel, that would be a fatal blow." Kaworu commented seeing the hole, yet still managing to keep his childish accent the same.

Shinji and Rei returned to the room a few minutes later. Of course neither of them said anything to one another the entire trip back.

"Hey... Where's the other stooge?" Asuka asked, a tinge of jealously in her voice.

"He didn't show up." Shinji answered.

Rei, walked past Shinji and gently grabbed Asuka's wrist, leading her out of the room.

"What was that about?" Kensuke asked, adjusting his glasses.

"I'm... Not sure..." Shinji replied scratching the back of his head.

Kaworu stayed silent and sat down where Asuka had slept. His eyes shut.

"What the-! What do _**you **_want?" Asuka said sternly.

"I've told Ikari my feelings for him." Rei replied plainly.

Asuka froze there, her eyes were wide in fright now.

"Why are you telling me for!?" The redhead shouted angrily and hurt.

"I might never have another chance..." Rei started.

Asuka winced.

"We don't know how this will turn out. So I thought if I had to tell you it now. This is because..."I shouldn't have told her"... Is nowhere near as regrettable as... " I **should** have told her..." Rei finished. The first child seemed so confident, so calm about saying all of this. But she wasn't.

Asuka lowered her head, her hair covered her eyes again.

"I'm sorry!" Rei shouted, she was starting to break down now. And she would have had the sirens not gone off. Everyone was panicking.

"The Eva room!" Rei shouted as her and Asuka ran through the room holding the other pilots. Kaworu immediately followed her, as did the rest.

It took only 2 minutes for everyone to reach their Eva's. "Everyone in position!?" Misato shouted.

"Unit 00!"

"Roger!" Rei replied.

"Unit 01!"

"Roger!" Shinji replied.

"Unit 02!"

"Rogers!" Asuka shouted.

"Unit 03!"

No response.

"Unit 03!" Misato yelled again.

Still nothing.

"Ma'am! Eva's 03 and 04 are empty! The pilots are no where to be found!" Maya announced.

"Major? What about me and Leo? We both are able to pilot." Kaworu asked.

Misato looked at him harshly. "Your on standby. We only have a limited number of working Eva's. And these two were designed for Kensuke and Toji's bodies." Misato lied on the 'limited number of working eva's'.

"Nothing..." Kaworu said aloud as Misato turned away and headed to the commanders office.

"You know **Nothing**!" Kaworu's voice became dark and terrifying.

Misato turned to look at him, but he was already gone. He just disappeared like he was never there. Shaking the eerie feeling she ran over to the commanders office.

"Anything!?" Misato asked.

"Nothing! Wait! Someone's in the Eva's! " Maya shouted.

"Finally!" Misato cheered up now.

"It's not Kensuke or Toji though!" Maya announced.

Misato's eyes widened. _'What?! Then who..?!'_

_

* * *

_Try and guess! Also! along with the guessing, I wanna see what kind of coupling you guys wanna see. This was supposed to be done by X-mas... but I've been busy latley so yeah... 3 Chapters left I think! Lastly! 10 Pages long!


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer:

Angelic days : Fumino Hayashi/Gainax/Hideaki Anno/ probably many others

Leo property of me

**Chapter 6**

**I'm going to speak the words ive always dreamt to say...**

Maya's fingers danced across the keyboard rapidly and desperately bringing up a screen to show the two in the Eva's. The screen popped up revealing the two in the Eva's. In Unit 04, Kaworu Nagisa. In unit 03, Leo Hokai.

Misato became angrier. Leo wasn't even wearing a plug suit! Or the plug clips. ( idk what their called)

"Major! We found pilots 3 and 4! Their unconscious."

"All Eva's Move out1 Kaworu! Leo!" Misato yelled.

Leo and Kaworu ignored her mostly. They watched as the others launched.

"Your supposed to be on standby! Get back here at once!" Katsuragi shouted again.

Again they ignored her.

"Maya! Ratio check!" Ritsuko ordered.

"Yes ma'am!" Maya answered typing even faster then before.

"Kaworu! Leo! The Eva's your in were calibrated for Kensuke and Toji! Their not yours!" Misato was still try to convince them to come out.

No luck. They ignored her still.

"Send a med team in! See if Toji and Kensuke are still able to fight!" Katsuragi ordered.

_'I feel as though I have lost you even though your right next to me' _Kaworu thought glancing over to Leo.

"Kaworu, stay focus" Leo ordered, in a cold and strict tone.

Kaworu nodded and returned his focus to the task at hand. Both of them turned off their connection to NERV audio wise.

"Major! Their synch ratio's are fine with them!" Ritsuko shouted pointing out the truth. Misato stared at it in shock.

"Unit's 03 and 04 have severed communication links" another sanii announced calmly.

"Dammit! Eva's launch!" Misato ordered angered.

Leo smiled a little Kaworu didn't. They reached the battle field in only seconds. The two Eva's flew into the air as they exited the launch. The exact moment they hit the ground, the tree's and ground itself shook. Unit 03, containing Leo ran over towards Rei, who was about to be attacked from behind by Matariel (9th angel). While Kaworu ran off somewhere else in the opposite direction.

**'LURCH!'** the noise was made as Unit 03 grabbed hold of Matariel's body. Unit 03 and Unit 00 were back to back now.

"Arigato Leo-san!" Rei shouted.

"Stay focus!" Leo commanded pushing Matariel away and into the mountain-like-hill behind it. He'd soon send a swift punch at the angel. It hit. But didn't do much damage.

Matariel pushed the Eva back, and started shooting numerous amounts of acid missile-like attacks. The majority missed him, but the ones that hit stung and left a dent. Since Leo had no plug suit or plug clips on, this attack burned 10x more then it should have. Of course he ignored it and pulled out a gun, returning fire at the angel.

Not far off from Leo's location Rei was fighting with Israfel. Leo was already on his second firing shooting the angels weak point.

"Kaworu! Why aren't they putting up their A.T. Fields!?" Leo opened a communication link with Unit 04.

"Not sure, but take it as an advantage!" Kaworu answered shutting it off.

Finally, Matariel was dead by the third round. **'Bwsh!' **Israfel's claws swung at unit 00, which it successfully dodged. Unfortunately it hit Leo in the back paralyzing him for the moment. Luckily Rei had put some fatal wounds in Israfel earlier in the battle, this last one would kill it for sure. A progressive knife in it's center, split up through it's head. The blood splattered everywhere and Unit 00 stood in front of it as it fell onto it's knees and soon flat on the ground.

**'Kachink!' **a large splash of water followed not long after. In the water laid Unit 01, it was fighting Sachiel off it. The angel tried multiple scratching attacks. Each a success.

"Shinji!" Rei shouted in unison with another. Rei's red orbs turn to the red Eva, Asuka.

The red head jammed a progressive knife of her own into the angels side as she tackled it off him. Unit 00 ran over towards 01 but was soon cut off by Gaghiel. The giant alligator-like angel struggled against Unit 04, but as soon as it noticed Rei's Eva it immediately turned it's mouth (which Kaworu, held both the top and bottom off) to the side to try and escape Kaworu and attack her.

"Perfect!" Kaworu shouted.

Unit 04 pulled it's arms out wide apart and pulled them behind itself. This in turn ripped the angel apart from it's mouth. The blood splattered everywhere. It was even worse then how Rei killed Israfel.

Unit 04 grabbed one of 00's arms and tossed the Eva towards the water making her land next to Unit's 01 and 02.

"Ma'am! All angels but one have been destroyed!" Maya shouted.

"Right then! Where is it!?" Misato shouted the question.

"Infront of unit 01!" Maya answered typing rapidly.

An orb began forming in the water as a creature of pure light and with the same design as the Eva's arose from the watery pit it had been waiting in. The huge creature stood in front of all three Eva's. It threw both it's hand-like claws at Units 00 and 02 the creature would throw them both aside. The being of light then reached out towards Unit 01. Shinji, froze in fear.

"Ikari! Move outta the way!" a voice shouted.

Everything started going black now for all three of the Eva's. They weren't connected after they launched. Unit 03 and 04 were however.

_'Shit!' _Shinji thought. Not only was the Eva shutting down, but now Shinji was passing out!

All three of the Eva's weren't able to fight now. Leo was trying to recover from the hits earlier, Kaworu... Just stood there. Frozen. After having placed the third child unconscious the creature of light walked towards Unit 01.

"Damn... Damn you!" Kaworu shouted and start to shoot the being of light with two machine guns.

He fired at least three rounds by the time Leo pulled himself up onto his feet. The angel had stopped reaching for Ikari noticing both Units 03 and 04. It stood there, and waited untill Kaworu ran out of ammo. At that point a rather odd thing happened. The area suspected to be where it's mouth was opened widely. It wasn't intill the impact that anyone could tell what ADAM was doing exactly. The angel had shot a plasma beam of some odd sort towards Kaworu's current Eva. Before he could even blink the attack was over. The impact hadn't missed it's target's location. Something got in the way, or rather someone.

"L-leo..." Kaworu said aloud seeing Unit 03's now melting backside. The Eva fell onto it's knees and soon fully fell onto Unit 04.

Meanwhile...

Shinji's eyes awoken. He wasn't home though no where near it to be exact. No, the place he was at was dark... Pitch black. And he was left completely alone.

"Where... Am I?" He asked.

As his body turned to see behind him. A crying child could be heard. A metallic hallway began to appear around the teenaged boy. He's eyes were widened at the sight in front of him. A young boy maybe the age of 5 or less stood in the hall. Tears were dripping and streaming down his cheeks as he tried to wipe them away with his arm.

_"Is that... Me...?"_ The teenager said aloud.

"What's wrong?" a gentle and calming voice asked.

The teenager turned his head behind him not immediately picking up on the voice. _"Kaworu?" _he said aloud once more. The albino child appeared to be around the same age as the other child. He looked at the younger Ikari in confusion and worry.

"W-who are you?" the younger Ikari asked, tears still falling a bit as he sniffled and hiccupped.

The younger albino smiled warmly and answered the question. "My names Kaworu."

The teenaged Ikari simply watched in awe slowly thinking in his mind. _"That's right... This is how we met."_

"So why are you crying?" The albino child asked once more, his smile returning to the concern and confused face from before.

The younger Ikari's teeth clenched as he started to shout. "Asuka's so mean! she said "let's play hide-and-seek."... A few moments passed before the younger Ikari busted out his shout much louder now and tears starting to fall once again as he shouted; "BUT SHE JUST LEFT ME HERE!"

The yell didn't seem to phase Kaworu while it did the Teenaged Ikari. _"That's right..Asuka only hung out with me back then when __**she**__ felt like it." _

Kaworu's warm smile returned once more as he gently placed a hand on the younger Ikari's head, patting him lightly. "Don't cry." He'd say while the older Ikari commented _"I cried all the time back then.. I'm surprised I didn't grow to hate Asuka.." _The teen let out a sigh of mixed feelings.

Kaworu grinned and took the child Ikari's hand, already dragging him along while looking back at the child. "Let's be friends!" He'd say. The younger Ikari simply looked at him in awe and nodded his head as he stuttered the word 'Ok'. The teenager watched as the two passed by him. Both smiling and playing with one another. _"I used to be so shy.. But I still had lots of fun. We never really kept track of time just played." _The older Ikari thought smiling warmly himself.

The clock made a ringing sound causing the younger Ikari to shake. Kaworu looked to him. "What's wrong?" he asked. "I have to go. Asuka's parents are too busy to take her home so she has to come with me till they get back.." The younger Ikari began to cry a little again.

"Why?" A familiar voice asked. "Why do you have to return at all?" the children faded away and now both teenagers stood facing one another. Kaworu had a look of sadness and seriousness in his face and eyes. Ikari's eyes widened. "I...I was fighting!" He shouted. The darkness faded as did the Kaworu. Shinji was back in his Eva Unit. "Why do you fight?" Kaworu's voice echoed the question in Shinji's mind.

"Because! Everyone's in trouble!" Shinji explained desperately wanting to be able to return fully and pilot the Mecha again. "Everyone?" Kaworu's voice asked again as if being sarcastic. Another voice entered his mind. "Hikari!" The voice shouted. "That's.. Toji's voice!" Shinji said allowed his body finally being able to move a little. Kaworu's Eva came crashing down onto it's feet as he shouted. Toji was piloting Kaworu's Eva now.

Memories flew through Shinji's head as he started to remember all the good times he had. "This.. This isn't the world I wanted!" He shouted again. "I don't want things to change.." He started to whimper. He winced remembering how Asuka told him that Kensuke liked her. Rei's voice invaded his mind now. "I can't let them through! This is why I'm here!"

"You can wish for things not to change. But eventually... Everyone will leave and move on with their lives." Kaworu told the pilot as he fell onto his knees. "You were better off as a child.." He added. Shinji's eyes widened again as he looked up at Kaworu. "There would be no war, and you'd be spared this pain.." He added again, holding a hand out for Shinji. "Stay here.." He asked nearly begging.

Shinji's hand reach out almost touching Kaworu's as a voice shouted, grabbing his hand. "SHINJI,YOU IDIOT! WHAT'RE YOU TRYING TO DO GOING ALL BY YOURSELF!?" Asuka shouted tears beginning to fall down her face. "Asuka!" Shinji ran away from Kaworu a light shining toward the direction he ran to. "I have to go back!" he shouted. His body returned to it's senses, his mind returning and his sight returning.

There was a large commotion as Shinji returned, Asuka's Eva and his own were holding hands as Rei came in to help. ADAM still standing in front of them. Rei bit down on her lower lip to suppress the tears coming. Unit 01 stood back on it's feet as he did so he thought. _"I have to stay here, and protect this hand that I hold.. I must protect this world! This is why I fight!" _At that very instance ADAM's body began to fade along with the other ANGELS all but Kaworu. "It's...gone..." He said aloud. Everyone watched in amazement and total confusion. Tokyo 3 was finally dead silent for once in the past 3 hours of the war. Kaworu was the only person not confused or amazed he was very serious he knew what was going to happen now, he kept the Eva which held Leo inside still protectively.

His head lowered and a frown finally appeared on his face as his eye lids slid shut. Later that night the pilots returned to NERV changed into their regular clothes. The next day all pilots were sent to their homes. Each home would be dark and empty they all knew this. But that day as Shinji walked down the metallic halls of NERV he passed by Kaworu. Shinji turned his head away. "Even though it was just an illusion... It's still hard to look at him.." He thought the words of Kaworu echoing through his mind. Kaworu looked at him with the same serious expression Leo once had. "Shinji..." He said. Shinji's eyes widend as he lifted his head to return Kaworu's gaze. "Are you... Happy?" Kaworu asked still serious.

Shinji's hands clenched into fists as he gave his own serious expression and looked Tabris straight in the eyes. "Going forward I'll be happier."

Kaworu's bangs covered his eyes a bit now. His mouth opened as if he was going to say how hurt he was or something along that line. The bangs lifted revealing his fox-like eyes shut and a grin appearing on his face. "Yea.." He managed to get out. Though this killed him he knew his place and he knew he had no right to try and mess Ikari's life so as to make himself happy. Kaworu quickly walked passed him, smiling and looking back. "see ya!" he said. Shinji smiled a bit. "Sure" he answered with a sickening feeling that he would never see his friend again. A metallic door opened behind Shinji as Kaworu had faded.

A red-headed girl stood in the hallway looking at him. "Shinji?" she said. "Why are you spacing out?" she asked another question. "just thinking..let's go home.." He answered smiling sweetly as he took her hand in his own and walking side by side with her. _"I wish this.. Would last forever.." _Ikari thought exiting the building still holding onto Asuka.

* * *

D I finally updated!! only one chapter left!! the Epilougue!! D did Leo die from when he protected Kaworu? Will there be a happy ending for everyone...? What is Kaworu's fate to be...? Will Rei and Kensuke hook up? FIND OUT NEXT CHAPTER!


	7. Chapter 7

**

* * *

**

Chapter 7

**I never had better friends than the friends I have now and in the past. hell, does anyone?**

The next day Shinji and other were back in NERV. Misato had called them in. Leo stood leaning against a wall near the door as usual. He had lost leg now. Ritsuko had man a mechanical one, he had a broken arm and large burn marks all across his body. The doctors said they weren't sure how long he would live. It only took 5 minutes for Misato to start to cry after her announcement. All pilots were to be separated and sent to different research facilities. "Hey! I know!" Kensuke shouted, excited and upbeat now. Everyone turned to look at him.

"Let's make a time capsule!" He declared. "yeah! Then we can open it together!" Toji agreed the room becoming as upbeat as Kensuke himself from the idea. "Even me?" Rei asked. "of course! I said all of us didn't I?" Kensuke answered grinning. "Count me in!" Shinji shouted smiling. "then it's settled! Everyone gather something from home and bring it back to the school gates in 2 hours!" Kensuke ordered. "Hey! Who put you in charge?!" Asuka argued. Kaworu stood beside Leo, his face wasn't plastered with a smile like the others it was blank but it hinted sadness.

As ordered everyone arrived at the school gates 2 hours later. Asuka and Shinji came in late. Kaworu was now smiling but he was still hinting sadness. "Hey you two! You're late!" Kensuke shouted waving to them. Behind Kensuke stood Rei, Toji, Hikari, and Kaworu. "Kaworu!" Shinji whined noticing the albino hadn't brought anything. "sorry, I couldn't decide.." Kaworu smiled apologizing. The group formed a circle by a nearby tree. Kensuke held a metal box on the ground. "Will this do?" He asked. "Sure!" someone told him.

"What are you gonna put it Hikari?" Asuka asked her friend. "You'll have to wait till we all come back to find out!" The girl giggled at the groan coming from Asuka. "Say, Asuka.." Hikari started. "Hm?" the redhead looked to her friend smiling. "I'm going to leave town soon, my parents want to move somewhere safer." Hikari announced. Asuka's smile fell a little as Toji clenched his fists tightly. What happened next was completely unexpected by all. Toji hugged Hikari, and rather tight. "Toji!" Hikari shouted blushing. The pilot wouldn't let go though. "S-steamy..." Kensuke said aloud blushing lightly himself. "Kensuke!" Asuka yelled. "must be nice..." Rei mumbled a little blushing and looking to the ground. Asuka looked at her hearing this.

Kaworu stood a foot or two away from the group and in the shade of the tree. Words rang through his head from 2 hours earlier before. The group all left NERV except for Leo and himself. "You know... Friendship is like a violin; the music may stop now and then, but the strings will last forever... You may not see them or me... Who knows for how long..." Leo told him, swallowing hard. Kaworu smiled. "That is true... Maybe you should come with me?" Kaworu asked. "No, they are not my friends... They are yours go spend the last few days with them..." Leo ordered turning away and exiting the room. Kaworu smiled and watched him

"Kaworu! Hey Kaworu!" Shinji shouted, snapping the albino back to the current time. "Come on!" he insisted. "I didn't bring anything..." Kaworu told him, sadly might I add. "I brought the picture we all took at the river bank, we can put it in together!" Shinji announced. Kaworu smiled warmly and finally joined the group. Shinji held the picture out to Kaworu. "Here" he said. "Thank you.." Kaworu said. "What's wrong with you? You're coming back right?" Asuka asked. This caught Kaworu off guard. He's smiled winded as a blush appeared on his face. "Thank you!" He said nearly grinning. "This is where we're all gonna meet when we all come back! Ok Kaworu?" Shinji said smiling. Kaworu smiled a bit, still hurt. "Right" he agreed.

The next day the pilots were all lined up. Boys on the left girls on the right. Misato stood in the middle. The only pilot that wasn't there was Shinji. He had to stay in Japan and it hurt too much to say good-bye to his friends. The pilots moved out to there assigned ships, Toji and Kensuke were already departed. Rei and Asuka were about to depart in a few minutes. Shinji was racing down the port trying to find Asuka. Rei ran up to him when he stopped. "Shinji!" Rei shouted catching his attention. "I'm glad you made it... I wanted to say Good-bye.." Rei told him, squeezing his hand gently. Shinji blushed a light pink, and took his hand away when she took hers away. "Asuka's at port 7." She told him. Shinji nodded and smiled a little.

Thank you. Bye..." He shouted already heading down to the 7th port. Rei watched him, near ready to cry. Kaworu walked up to her from behind, hands in pockets. "I guess that it's him you want to hold on to, but he's holding onto someone else." Kaworu laid a hand on Rei's shoulder. She simply nodded before burying herself in his chest, and naturally his response was to blush. But none-the-less, he hugged her to try and comfort his new friend.

Shinji ran as fast as he could to the 7th port the words from the former Sanii rang through his mind. "Your friends are what will matter in the end. And you'll see them again... So go and at least say bye...Good-bye's meant forever." Leo stood behind him while he was sitting on the roof of the school building. "It'll hurt more if you don't say bye then it will when you do say it.." He finished. Shinji's eyes widened as he nodded and took off down the stairways of the school. Leo had to nearly throw him down the first fleet though so he wasn't very cooperative with the Sanii's request.

Meanwhile... "Captain! We've run out of fuel for the ship! We need you to get some!" a man yelled to the captain. "what?! Oh for the love of! I thought I told them to get the fuel earlier! Those lazy-!" The captain shouted and groaned heading off to yell at the crew. "heh... That should give enough time..." The man said to himself removing one of the crewmen's hat's that he stole after knocking one of men out.

"That all we need..?" Leo asked landing in front of Kaworu. "For now yes. Thank you... For everything my friend.. Tell me something..." Kaworu asked smiling warmly as a few tears started to form in his eyes. "what?" Leo looked at him surprised. Kaworu's body started to shimmer and fade away slowly but surely. Leo clenched his teeth noticing this. "Do you think the sky above will still be blue?" Kaworu asked again, his hands and waist starting to fade now. "H-huh? W-what do you mean? You''ll see it too! " Leo started to panic, reaching a hand out to Kaworu. "Such a lovely shade of blue...Isn't it?" Kaworu finished his head fading along with his words now. "No!" Leo tried to grab his friend, hoping to stop this. Leo fell onto the ground, one hand out in front of him, still balled in a fist. Kaworu was gone now.

"Wait a minute! There's an extra eva on there!" Misato shouted. "But the chart said there were 5 of 'dem pilots." One of the men announced. Misato picked up the chart and looked at it. "Oh jeez! There's an extra pilot on here!" She said aloud as she crossed the name 'Kaworu Nagisa' out with her pen. "Who the heck is this!?" she shouted.

During all this Shinji found his way onto Asuka's ship after fighting off the captain. _'Where is she!? I have to see her again! ASUKA!' _Shinji thought as he raced throughout the ship. Asuka was sitting in a chair alone and sad. Then she heard something. She wasn't sure what it was but something made her body move and run out to the nearest door. That's where Shinji was below he searched around panting from all the running. Asuka looked down, and stopped breathing for a few seconds. Kaji ran up to her from the side. "Asuka? What's up?" He asked re-opening the door. Asuka was already up on the railing when he came out. She was timing herself. "ASUKA!" Shinji shouted, running again. "SHINJI!" a loud and familiar voice called. Ikari looked up, what he saw was Asuka falling, arms wide open and stretched out.

a second later a loud thumping noise could be heard. "Asuka! Wait.. Is that Shinji!?" Kaji shouted looking down. Asuka was clinging for dear life to Shinji in a hug. Shinji looked down at the redhead as a few tears passed her cheeks and she shouted "YOU SLOWPOKE!". Shinji relaxed a bit, holding the girl closer. "Asuka.." He said wearily. Asuka looked at him a bit. _Should I tell him... How I feel..? _She thought. Shinji lowered them till they were sitting on the ground. "I love you..." He whispered into her ear. Asuka's eyes widened as she blushed deeply. Shinji smiled and continued to whisper "I'm crazy for you.." He finished, not letting her go. Asuka clutched her hands on his shirt looking to the waves. "Yeah...Me too.." She finally said after a few minutes. Kaji was watching the two from above smiling.

The sun was setting now. A former sanii was leaning forward against the railing of the harbor side. He held his hand open a little. A piece of paper laid in it. On the paper was the name Midnight. Leo looked the note confused. "Why would I write my cat's name down...?" he raised a brow noticing the back of it. "Kaworu Nagisa...?" He said aloud still confused. "Who's that?" he closed his hand back up. Meanwhile... "WHAT DO YOU MEAN SHINJI"S WITH ASUKA ON THE SHIP!?" Misato yelled. "heheh.." Kaji scratched his head sheepishly.

**XXX Some odd Years later XXX**

The day was young; the sun had yet to rise. An apartment complex stood and blended in with the smaller buildings around it and the mountain side behind it. A winding round running down the mountains side.

Bing, Bing!

An alarm clock had gone off. It was low and silent so as not to awaken the others in the building and the apartment itself. A male with brown hair and a hint of blonde sat up in his bed. His blurry vision kept him from hitting the 'Off' button on the first three tries but luckily the fourth hit it. Pulling the blankets off him the young male sat upright placing his feet on the ground. He rubbed his eyes they were burning.

5:36 AM the clock read. The man stood up off his bed and began making his bed. Memories flowed through his mind as he entered his bathroom. After taking a shower the man began brushing his teeth with Colgate toothpaste and a battery operated toothbrush. A scar laid half way up his forehead and down past his eye stopping at the middle of his left cheek, another scar passed across it and stopped an inch away from his nose. The memories of a 'war' as people called it between the humans and angels floated about in his head. "That was five years ago today..." The man muttered. His head hung low as he recalled all the chaos of the year 2015. His first friend, an albino with a black pet cat named 'Midnight'. That year the two of them had to move into an apartment down in Tokyo 3.

The albino's named eluded his memory though. This made him only sadder. But on the Brightside he did make more friends and eventually a girlfriend. The former pilots were going to meet up at their old school at the now abandoned Tokyo 3. Everyone was too afraid to return to the city because they feared the ANGELS would return. A black cat walked in the bathroom, pouncing up on top of the toilet. "Mourning Midnight," The man said petting the cats head and occasionally scratching it behind the ears.

After the pilots had to depart with one another his friend seemed to have disappeared, everything but a few minor trinkets and his cat. Ritsuko called him out to help with Rei and Yui Ikari, NERV's former head scientist. He never refused. He couldn't actually he still had a small group of friends other then the other pilots. The name NERV and EVAGELION were known world wide. It wasn't a good thing either. People protested against the stations and buildings for NERV. Few were killed in the protests though. Most were just injured. No one seemed to notice how NERV was actually helping them they all just thought the buildings brought misfortune because of the ANGELS incident.

A peach jacket was slipped on with the uniforms matching pants. A black bullet-proof vest lay under the jacket along with a mesh shirt under it. He ruffled his hair up till the point that he liked. A smile crossed his face but soon faded once he remembered his lost friend. No one remembered him at all no one could recall his name or face. "What happened to him...? Why can't anyone remember...?" The man asked looking at his black shoes.

The man would turn off the lights and head down the hallway. The door to another bedroom was wide open and he could hear the small mumbles of his roommate. "Hrm...Leo...stops eating all ramen..." The girl rolled about in her sleep. Leo smiled and closed the door silently. "I should just take all the ramen in the house for that..." He joked grabbing his keys and turning the door knob. Midnight followed him every step even up to the door. Leo stopped noticing the cat. "You wanna meet everyone too?" He asked grabbing a body leash and placing it on the obviously excited cat.

Locking the door Leo kept an eye on Midnight the entire way to Tokyo 3. When they got to the car-sized elevator Midnight was practically bouncing off the walls of the car. Leo couldn't help but smile and forget everything he had felt grief for earlier that mourning. The time was 8:34 AM by the time Leo and Midnight finally reached the ground it took them an hour by car because no other transportation really took people to Tokyo 3 anymore. The cat tried to drag Leo along but no use. "Why do you remind me so much of my friend...?" Leo would ask smiling at the cat again. This usually got the cat to calm down.

A graveyard stood in the middle of the city. "That wasn't there before..." Leo raised a brow saying this. "Midnight mind if we take a short detour?" The sanii'd ask the cat already walking into the graveyard. "They built it after the first year that everyone had to leave." a familiar voice said stopping Leo in his tracks. "Wouldn't expect you to be here already. I thought for sure you would've waited for Asuka first, Ikari. "She won't be here till 10 am." Shinji answered smiling warmly.

"So then, why are ya here? Curiosity gets the best of you too?" Leo asked keeping a firm grip on Midnights body leash. "At first then I saw a name on one of these gravestones. It looked familiar but the person didn't seem to have a file. I did find out from some old school records that he attended school with my mom and dad though." Shinji started to explain. The 'third child' (as most called him) led the way to the odd grave. Nothing but flowers grew near it no other graves were put beside it.

"Ka...Wo...Ru... Nagisa...?" Leo tried to read the Japanese characters he wasn't the best at reading in Japanese. "Yeah," The stone doesn't have a death date just the birth date." Shinji pointed out. "Hm? Your right... And his name does look familiar... Maybe back during the ANGELS he was apart of NERV? Maybe he launched the EVA's or somthin'." Leo suggested studying the grave. "Like an old teammate..?" Shinji asked bored. "You could say." Leo responded. "The forms didn't say anything about if he had a family though." Shinji announced. "Maybe he had a son or grandson..." Leo's voice was full of sadness. "Maybe..." Shinji agreed. Both were sad now. Neither knew why though.

"Guess we just gotta look to the future 'stead 'f 'he past." Leo said nearly forgetting Midnight. The black cat seemed to be smiling at the two but neither noticed.

"We should get going to see if anyone's at the old river bank." Shinji suggested turning around already. "Right 'o' Govner" Leo quoted picking up his feline pet. "Watching that old Pirates movie lately?" Shinji said jokingly. Leo shrugged smiling. "Ah, that I have matey." He'd play along. The two started to burst into laughter.

The day was fast and the time was now noon. Leo laid by a fully grown oak tree that seemed dead five years ago. The former pilots showed up one by one and two by two. The sun hung high in the sky oddly. Everyone was munching and laughing as they reminisced on the past. No one dared to talk about the final fight in Tokyo 3 but Leo kept quiet not wanting to ruin the good time by bringing it up. It was the only thing on his mind anymore. He tried to forget it all the time but no luck.

Everyone still had nightmare's about it that was no doubt. Even Asuka still cried in her sleep but Shinji would usually wipe the tears away and comfort her if she awoke. Midnight, the little social butterfly... Everyone played around with the cat, petting, scratching even hugging it. They'd all forget the pain and sorrow from so many years ago somehow they always found ways to distract themselves from the grief and pain.

Leo looked to the sky, taking a note out from his jean pocket. The note had two names on it, one on each side. On the front it said Midnight on the back it said Kaworu Nagisa. Leo and Shinji had become good friends since the final battle, so they both researched as much as they could of note trying to figure it out, finding the meanings of the names. They knew it was familiar so they worked hard to decipher it in their free time.

"Leo, we're not working. Put it away already will ya?" Shinji smiled. Leo looked to his friend, smiled and nodded as he put the note away and joined the group. The black cat finally settled down, laying itself on Ikari's lap. "Heh, Midnight seems really fond of you, Ikari." Leo announced. "I'd say so. He's always like this around me." Shinji responded, petting the cat. Everyone felt a sudden loss when they took the old picture out from the time capsule. Ikari of course was crying already Leo simply looked at the picture and was on the brink of tears himself. Midnight came up to the picture, placing a paw of where Kaworu used to be. The memories of the final battle and last days before they're departure raced through everyone's mind, the loss became heavier and more painful.

"Shinji? What's wrong?" Asuka asked, rubbing Ikari's back to relax him. _Who are you? Where did you go...? You were right here! I know you were... I just know it..._ Shinji thought in his sobbing. Leo walked over to Shinji and Asuka. Midnight moved out of the way, taking his paw off the picture. Shinji looked up as Leo picked the picture up a little, taking the note out from his pocket. "It feels like we're being watched doesn't it?" Asked Leo. Shinji's sobs start to calm it as he watched the former Sanii. "K-kinda...w-why?" Shinji asked in between sobs. _  
_Shinji looked at the picture again. Kaworu's body and face had appeared on it again now. _Shinji, are you happy? _A voice called out to him._ Not entirely... Where are you...? _Shinji looked to where Midnight was. "W-where's..." He started but cut off by a few sobs. "What?" Asuka asked. "Hello everyone. Sorry I'm late." A familiar voice called out. Everyone looked up to the school gates. A tall albino male stood there smiling at the group. "Ka...wor...ru..." Shinji sounded the name out. "Miss me?" Kaworu asked smiling wider. Shinji smiled warmly and wiped the tears away from his eyes.

"Yeah... I think everyone did." Shinji told. "What took you so long?" Kensuke asked. "My train was held up. That's all." Kaworu answered walking over to the group. "I'm sorry but I won't be here for long." Kaworu announced sighing a bit. "Neh? Why not?" Asuka questioned. "I made dinner plans." Kaworu answered blushing lightly. "A date then eh?" Asuka joked nudging Kaworu a bit. "And to think... They hated each other a few years ago..." Toji commented.

"The skies really blue today... Isn't it?" Kaworu asked a hand above his eyes as he looked at the now cloudless skies. Shinji and others all looked to the sky. "Yeah... A lovely shade of it too..." Shinji said aloud lowering himself back onto the ground. Kaworu sat down, leaning back on his arms and looking to the sky. "We'll all have to be leaving in an hour won't we?" Kensuke commented. "Yeah... But let's watch the clouds for a little while shall we?" Rei said smiling. "You haven't changed that much since back then Kaworu." Leo noted.

"That is true... And I see you and everyone else here have changed. Some more then others." Kaworu responded smiling more. "How so?" Shinji interrupted. "Well you and Asuka haven't changed too much publicly speaking. Toji and Hikari have become more open about their feelings and relationship by a lot. And I see Kensuke and Rei have a relationship of they're own." Kaworu explained. Everyone turned to look at Kensuke and Rei now. Both of them blushed a deep red shade of red. "You mean their...?" Asuka asked. "Yes. They both have rings on their fingers. Most likely either engagement or a promise ring." Kaworu answered smiling more. Kensuke and Rei's blush deepened now. "Ooh really now? So which is it Rei?" Asuka teased a bit.

Both of Rei and Kensuke stayed silent now. "It's...a promise ring..." Rei finally admitted. "What was the promise then?" Hikari interrupted. Kensuke swallowed hard. "To have at least 1 date when everyone came back!" he announced as quickly as he could. "Everyone else had someone to talk to while they were gone so we started to talk to each other...and...Then we made the promise. "Rei confessed. Hikari and Asuka both 'aww'd while toji and others rolled therir eyes at the girls. two hours passed and now it was time for the group to depart once again. "Bye! See you all tommorow!" Hikari called out, Toji walking rightt beside her. Kensuke waved to them while Rei simply smiled and watch. "Well I guess we should get moving too huh?" Rei asked. "Hm? oh.. yeah.. see you guys later!" Kensuke responded taking Rei's hand in his own. "Bye!" Asuka shouted waving as they walked away. "So what about you Kaworu?" Shinji asked looking behind him. The albino was gone. "Shinji who are you talking too?" Asuka looked at her soon-to-be fiance'. Shinji stayed quiet for a bit. "No one..." He said absent mindedly. _Leo and Kaworu must have left for home..._ Shinji thought smiling warmly now. Shinji turned back to look at Asuka. "Let's go home." he said smiling warmly and widely. "Alright," Asuka agreed unknowningly. Shinji took Asuka's hand and started walking down the sidewalk, away from the school. _Let's meet again some day. Ok?_

When I think back to all the good times we spent together.  
I know we will stay friends forever.  
_"Shinji, Are you Happy?" _

Although I'll miss the days when we use to play.  
Hours and hours throughout the day.

_"Let's be friends!" _

You mean so much to me you have my heart.  
You've had it from the very start.  
_"Such a lovely shade of blue isn't it?" _

The words return throughout the years.  
Goodbye, farewell, bringing all the tears.

_"This is my wish: please, destroy me. Otherwise, you will be destroyed. Only one life-form can be chose to evade the destruction and seize the future! And you are not the existence which should die. You need the future, it is what you live for!" _

When I cannot see you the forgotten memories rush through my mind.  
Remembering how you were so sweet loving and kind...

_"What's wrong?" _

I'll miss you so much but I have to let go.  
Good-bye my old friend I'll say now when my heart's sinking down low..

_This one doesn't mean we won't meet again. We will I just know it..._

* * *

yaaay final chapters up D!! i have nothing else to say now OO


End file.
